Embedded devices are basically special purpose devices/computing machines that are capable of performing a specific task. In recent years, rapid growth using these embedded devices has occurred due to evolution of Internet of Things (IoT). Nowadays, use of embedded devices can be seen from a simple and small-scale system to complex systems. However, this rapid growth in the usage of embedded devices demands more power for running these embedded devices. The embedded devices mostly run on a battery power, which limits the power consumption of these devices.
This limitation generates a need of power optimization in the power consumption of these embedded devices. In many cases where these embedded devices are used in complex systems, replacement of the embedded devices is not easily possible, and therefore, optimizing the power consumption of these embedded devices is one possible solution. Various approaches/techniques are available for optimizing the power consumption; however, these approaches/techniques merely rely on static power measurements, which do not always provide a desired outcome.